onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 9
''Yippie~~ Part 9~~ here we GO~~ ''MJ and THT see the Paranoid parrot flying in the sky. THT: 'Hey, MJ, look! That belongs to the Meme King Nada, lets follow it, mabey MDM can help us with the challenges. '''MJ: '''MDM? MDM hates you, and wants you to die... '''THT: '''Shutup.... ''THT then trips and falls, due to MJs cat, Glass. Glass has the power of the Un Un no mi, and can create things having to due with bad luck to a person. 'THT: '''Damn cat... ''The bird lands near Successfull Blog Mountain, and the five warriors step off of it. The bird then turns into blue mist. THT and MJ hide behind a rock. 'THT: '''Look, they have three kickban staffs...You thinking what i'm thinking? '''MJ: '''Your thinking that your an idiot? '''THT: '.....no. You steal the staff, while I distract them allright? 'MJ: '''Fine. ''MJ crouches down, and sneaks behind MDM who has the three staffs strapped behind his back. MJ grabs one, as THT runs out infront of MDM. 'THT: '''HEYYY HEEEEYYYYY IM NOT DEAD!! NYEH NYEH NYEEEHH '''MDM: '''DIE THT!! ''MDM sends a punch swinging toward THT, but THt dodges. By that time MJ has taken the staff. MDM feels less weight on his back, and looks behind him. 'MDM: '''YOU STOLE ONE OF MY STAFFS!?? DIE MJ! ''MJ jumps out of the way of MDMs punch, as Nada hears MDMs shouts, and comes to his aid. Nada trys to slash MJ but his sword is stopped by the electrically charged THTs. THT moves his sword out of the way of Nadas, then behind it, pushing Nada arm down and making him fall. 'MDM: '''You two cant just steal things!! DIE MJ!! ''MJ jumps dodging the attack with his immense agility, and lands on MDMs arm. He rund up the arm and wraps his legs around MDMs neck. 'MJ: '''Do you really want to mess with the power of luck...? ''Across the land, LPK and GH are fighting off Troll Soldiers, trying to get enough time to remove ones self assurance. Then suddenly, the flme pillar shoots up, and someone steps out. '''???: '''LPK, GH, come with me...Your under arrest for treason. '''GH: '''Treason!? What the hell are you talking about!? Just because we know information about the corrupt wizard, makes us guilty of treason? Isnt being corrupt a crime aswell, '''Sergant Alpha? Sergant Alpha, or Alpha, a Knight of the Grand Castle, stands before GH and LPK. LPK: 'Whos going to make us go with you? '''Alpha: '''Me of course. ''LPK and alpha clash, as Gh continues to fight Trolls. Across the land, SHB is making the Valdilism Monster see images he cant understand, but that just makes him even more mad. The monster bites at SSHB, but is being held back by Swims telekenisis. This is all happening while both the groups Sucessfull Blog Monsters are fighting eatchother. Calu makes hands on Swims groups Sucessfull Blog Monsters ears, which are being held by NWW. Calu makes the hands grab NWWs hands, which automatically go intangable. Jade, meanwhile, is controlling Calus teams monster, making it fight Swims teams monster. Caring goes over to SHB and throws a knife in his knee. SHB pulls out the knife, licks up the blood, and throws it straight into Carings stomach. '' '''SHB: '''Hehehe...this is fun... ''SHB goes back over to the Vadilism monster, and starts slashing it with his sword. Swim removes his swords, that were broken by IH, and fixes them with his mind. Swim jumps down, and slashes Zori, who was punching the Vadilism Monster rapidly. Zori falls back, but gets back up and kicks Swim in the face. While Swim is fighting Zori, Jade is fighting NWW, and SHB is fighting Caring, Calu is left to defend herself against the Valdilism Monster.The monster tries to trampel her with its hooves, but Calu dodges, and makes a bucnh of hands stopping the hoof from reaching the ground. he then makes the hands twist the leg, causing the monster to scream in pain. Calu Makes more hands near the neck, and twist the neck. She keeps twisting the neck, untill it snaps. The Valdilism Monster is dead. NWW makes the Sucessfull Blog Monster breathe fire in Jades face, but Jade shift a but to the right and dodges. Jade makes her monster scratch NWW, and he falls off his monster. Swim sees this, and realises he has to take control before the monster flys away. 'Swim: '''Damnit NWW.... ''Swim starts to fly using his telekenisis, but his arms are grabbed by Zori. Zori pulls him back and sends a knee into his spine. 'Zori: '''Leaving so soon..? ''Swim gets out of her grip, turns around, and slashes her twice, knocking her into the the dead Valdilism Monster. '' '''Calu: '''Zori, skin this thing, I'll fight this guy. '''Zori: '''Sure thing. ''Zori takes out her handy-dandy pocket knife and begins to skin the beast. Across the land, IH, X, and St come across the scene of Nada vs THt, and MDM vs MJ. 'IH: '''Heheheheh! This seems like fun!Lets join in, guys! '''ST: '''Sure thing, IH... ''IH, X, and ST run to seperate spots on the battlefield. IH, runs straight in the middle of Nada and THT, who both were in slashing position. IH grabs Nada sword, and swings him overhead into THT. 'Nada: '''Troll king..??! '''IH: '''Prepare for nightmares, Meme King... ''X and ST run over to MDM and MJ. MDM is attempting to hit MJ, only getting a few hits because of MJs great agility. X realises they need to complete the quest, and tells ST to go get a Sucessfull Blog Monster. ST runs over and sees Rici and PX fighting one. X runs over, and jumps on MDMs back, pulling his arms. MJ thinks hes an ally, untill X jumps off and slashes MJ. Back at the Forrest of Deletion, Calu has created hands and his choking Swim, but swim uses his telekenisis to make them let go, and slashes Calu. Calu makes a rope of hands that grabs Swim, and swing him around, then throws him into his teams Sucessfull Blog Monster, that has began to fly away. Swim floats up onto its head, and makes it breathe fire on Calu. Calu makes a wall of arms to block her actual body, but still taking damage, because those are her arms. Caring runs over and stabs SHBs neck. SHB grabs Carings hair, and pulls it, making her loose her balance and fall. SHB removes the knife from his neck and stabs Carings legs. NWW the flys over to Jade, while intangable, and goes through her body, shocking her. She loses grip of the monster and rolls off the head, down his back. She manages to hold onto the tail, while it begins to fly away. Calu makes hands on the mosters head, and controls it. She makes it land, and Jade manages to get back up, only to be slashed by NWW. SHB is about to deliver a fatal stab to Caring, but is stopped by her words. 'Caring: '''Why does there have to be.......so much violence.... ''SHB stops for about five seconds, then staps out of it. He then proceeds to stab her, but his arm is stopped by a group of hands made by Calu. Calu calmly walks over. 'Calu: '''Shes right. ''Swim sees the calmness and is puzzled, he lands the monster and tells NWW to stop fighting. With NWW stopped, Jade stops aswell. Zori notices the quietness and looks over. 'Calu: '''we're all fighting, when we could just share the monster. We get half the skin, and you get half the skin. '''Swim: '''Or.....we could team up.... '''Zori: '''Team up...? '''Swim: '''Yeah. We have head of a reviver, and a Sucessfull Blog monster. all we need is this valdilism monster skin, a trolls self assurance, and a kickban staff. together we might be unstoppable. '''Calu: '''I see what you mean...Everyone agree..? ''Everyone nods their heads in agreement, and SHB helps Caring up. Across the lands, AYET stares at the newfound Staff of perma ban. 'AYET: '''This is a tool of immense power... If this were put in the wrong hands, bad things could happen. '''OPN: '''Oi..be carefull with that AYET... '''DSP: '''Lets not even try to use it, we dont want to accidently perma ban ourselves.. '''Tuckyd: '''Agreed.. ''Suddenly, the fire pillar shoots up, and Marimo walks out. 'Marimo: '''Stop right there. Hand over the staff now and you wont be disqualified from the challenges, understand? '''Tuckyd: '''Oh..okay...give him the staff AYE-- '''DSP: '''Hell no!! '''AYET, Tuckyd, OPN: '''EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH????? '''DSP: '''Why would we want to give up this much power? It could come in handy on our adventure. Who the hell are you anyway? '''Marimo: '''I am Zoro-san, but most people call me Marimo. I'm a Knight of the Grand Castle, and I want to collect that staff for my boss. '''OPN: '''He must work for DP... '''Marimo: '''No duh. Now hand it over and nobody gets hurt. '''AYET: '......No. 'OPN and Tuckyd: '''EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????? '''AYET: '''I say we get to keep the staff.....If I can defeat you... '''Marimo: '''Fair enough. But only you. ''Marimo stomps, and a tiny shockwave of fire hits DSP, OPN, and Tuckyd, and they are knocked out. 'Marimo: '''Dont worry, I can only do that if the person dosent have the intent of fighting. Now its just me and you. ''AYET draws his sword and slashes at Marimo, only to be blocked by a massive black blade. 'Marimo: '''Be warned. You are facing the power of hell itself. ''Neo and her group fly over DSPs group. Neo immideatley spots OPN, the person she has been searching for, and makes the monster sharply dip downward. The dragon lands, startling AYET, makking an opening for Marimo to strike. 'Neo: '''Excuse me, but I'd like to fight the knocked out gentlemen.... '''Marimo: '''Sure. just leave that staff there on the ground, and stay out of our fight. ''Marimo stomps, waking up DSP, OPN, and Tuckyd. Marimo then slashes horizontally and sends the three a little bit away from himself and AYET. Marimo slashes at AYET, but is blocked by AYETs sword, Marimo then spins and slashes from the other side. AYET trys to slash, but Marimo steps back and AYET misses, leaving himself open, and Marimo slashes his side. '''Marimo: '''Like I said. I have the power, or hell itself. That was Part 9! sorry for the delay ( In case you didnt notice, it should have came out yesterday). What will become of LPK and GH? Can AYET defeat this powerfull foe? Will DSP, OPn, and tuckyd be able to beat Neos group? When will the series END ALLREADY? Find out next time ~~''' Category:Blog posts